


Why Wait?

by Jparker97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, TIFF2017, bad boy biker Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jparker97/pseuds/Jparker97





	Why Wait?

“I’m telling you, men get exponentially sexier when they ride a motorcycle,” I argued. Nat, Wanda, and Pepper all shook their heads at me.

“I have to agree with her,” Maria cut in. “Seeing Steve ride his bike makes me want to ride him if you know what I mean,” she snickered, earning eyerolls from the girls and a high five from me.

“See? Maria gets it,” I boasted.

“I happen to find Tony incredibly attractive, and he doesn’t ride a bike,” Pepper pouted. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

“Pepper, all that man has to do is breathe and you’d still find him attractive,” I snorted as the others giggled. Just then, Sam, Scott, and Bucky walked into the common room.

“Ladies, how are we doing this evening? Any good gossip we can help spread?” Sam asked, waggling his eyebrows. We all laughed before Nat answered him.

“No, no new gossip. We’re just discussing the level of a man’s sexiness in relation to him riding a motorcycle or not.” The three men all shared a disgusted looked.

“Yeah well, would you look at that? We’ve gotta go,” Scott pointed out. We giggled again as the guys made a beeline for the elevator as we turned back to the conversation.

“We may not agree on the motorcycle thing, but I think we can all agree that a man wearing all black and/or a leather jacket is sexy as hell,” I countered. We all shared a look before sighing.

“Yeah.”

We clinked our glasses together in agreement before moving onto other topics, the booze becoming more scarce as the night went on.

#

Holy hangover Batman. I don’t remember going to my room, but I must have, because there was a glass of water and some Advil on my nightstand. Drunk Me could be so thoughtful. I grabbed the pills and took a big swig before spitting it all out. Drunk Me was not that thoughtful, because the glass was full of vodka. Or maybe it was Romanoff messing with me. I’ll have to ask.

I shuffled into the bathroom to get a drink from the tap so I could finally take the meds. I jumped in the shower and got dressed, before throwing on some shades and heading to the kitchen. Wanda and Nat were both sitting at the breakfast bar, looking as shitty as I felt and sporting matching sunglasses.

“You know, for two women who grew up in Russia/Eastern Europe, you can’t handle your liquor, can you?” I teased, grabbing the eggs and bacon from the fridge to start cooking. That earned me two flipped birds and the word ‘bitch’ muttered under Wanda’s breath. “Speaking of Russia and booze, Nat, did you leave me a glass of vodka to wake up to as a joke?” The redhead shook her head.

“No. I’m evil, but even that’s too sadistic for me. I do recall you taking the full glass with you to bed, though.” So I was the mastermind behind it. Awesome.

“Good to know. Do you remember when I went to bed?” I asked. I’ve always been able to handle my liquor, but it would play keep away with my memory of that night.

“Not sure what time, but I know Barnes helped you to your room,” Wanda answered, grabbing a slice of bacon and nibbling on it.

“What-SHIT!” I cried as I burnt my hand on the frying pan. I turned the faucet on, sighing in relief as cold water flowed over the burn. The girls winced at my shout, checking to see I was ok before putting their heads down on the bar. “Bucky helped me to my room?” I squeaked, earning a groan from them.

“Will you chill out?” Nat grumbled. “Yes, he helped you. The guys came back as you were trying to walk down the hall. Barnes saw how trashed you were and insisted on tucking you in bed.” She smiled up at me. “That food smells amazing. Thanks.” I turned back to the pan as I heard the elevator ding, signaling someone’s arrival.

“Well, hopefully, he didn’t lose respect for me after seeing me like that,” I replied over my shoulder. I turned and went to slide more bacon on their plates when I caught sight of Bucky, who was standing behind them.

Holy. Shit.

Sweet. Baby. Jesus.

Bucky got a haircut. And he was in all black. And he had a leather jacket on.

I blinked rapidly, trying to shake images of jumping his bones from my head.

“Uh, hey Barnes. Looks like you found a barber, huh?” I asked timidly, not wanting to meet his gaze as he took his aviator shades off. Nat and Wanda both turned to check him out, whistling before looking back at me with a smirk on their faces.

“Yeah actually I did,” he replied, smiling. He ran his metal hand through his hair, and my eyes automatically followed the movement. My heart stopped when I made eye contact before it burst into a sprint as he smiled even brighter. “So, I was wondering if you’d like to go for a ride on my motorcycle,” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I could feel my face burn as Wanda and Nat smirked even wider.

“Uh, like your Harley?” I stammered, turning back to the stove to finish frying the bacon. I tried to fan myself to cool off, but I could feel everyone’s gaze on my back, which made me feel even hotter.

“Sure, we’ll go with that.” Oh fuck. I took a deep breath before turning to face him. Nat and Wanda tried to stifle their giggles before easing off their chairs and making a mad dash out of the room. Bucky made his way around the bar, coming to stand in front of me, his arms caging me against the counter. “I was thinking of a different motorcycle that you could ride if you wanted,” he whispered huskily. I gulped audibly, and he grinned evilly. “Why don’t you go get ready, hmm?” he asked, running the tip of his nose up and down the side of my throat.

“Okay,” I breathed as he placed a kiss to the spot under my ear. His metal hand came to rest on my hip, the cold seeping through my shirt and bringing relief to my overheated skin. “Mmmmm,” I hummed as he began to lavish my neck with open-mouthed kisses.

“Hate to interrupt what was going to be a tasteful ‘breakfast in bed’ joke, but some of us want to actually eat.” Sam’s voice popped the bubble that Bucky and I were in. Bucky shot Sam a glare over his shoulder while I hid my face in my hands.

“Once again Sam, your comedic timing is impeccable,” I grumbled through my fingers. Suddenly, the whole world was turned upside down, as Bucky threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his room. “Buck! Put me down!” I cried as he kicked his door shut. He placed me on my feet and attached his lips to mine, quickly divesting me of my shirt and pants. He pulled away only remove his own clothing, standing before me in just his boxers, a noticeable tent in the front.

“You ready for that ride?” Bucky murmured, reaching up to cradle my face in his hands. I nodded, not trusting my voice. “Good, ‘cause you ain’t gettin’ off until I say so,” he promised, hooking his hands under my ass and lifting me off the ground and depositing me on his bed. He crawled up my body, peppering kisses along the way until he reached my lips. “Oh my, so wet already,” he noted, his metal fingers straying into my panties and finding my cunt dripping with slick.

“Mmmmm, Bucky,” I mewled as he slid a finger inside me and began to pump it back and forth. Suddenly, his finger was gone, accompanied by multiple ripping sounds. I opened my eyes in time to see Bucky throwing both his and my underwear across the room, and then I was face to face with his impressive length. He grinned down at me before leaning over to his nightstand to search for a condom. I wrapped my hand around him and began to pump him as he located one and opened it, rolling it down to his base.

“You ready baby?” he asked, lining himself up with my entrance.

“Yesssssssssss,” I moaned, my answer turning into a hiss as he slid in up to the hilt. After a few moments of getting used to each other, Bucky began to thrust wildly, pistoning his hips at a relentless speed. “Oh, Bucky yes!” I cried, his tip repeatedly hitting my g-spot, bringing my orgasm closer and closer. “Oh god-don’t stop!” I half-shouted as his pace began to falter.

“Don’t worry baby. I’ve got you,” he crooned, his metal hand coming down to where our bodies were connected and began to vibrate against my clit, effectively sending me over the edge. I gasped against the skin of his shoulder as my orgasm washed over me, riding out my high as he sought his own release. A few thrusts later he came, his seed filling the condom. Once he was able, he grabbed the base of the condom and pulled out of me, removing it and walking into the bathroom to dispose of it.

“So,” Bucky said as he returned to the bed and climbing in next to me.

“So, what’s with the haircut and clothes?” I asked. He chuckled as he blushed slightly.

“Well, I heard what you had said last night about men wearing black and leather and so I thought maybe if I looked the part, you might go out with me,” he explained bashfully. I giggled as he blushed even darker.

“Ok that explains the clothes, but why’d you get a haircut? I like it, don’t get me wrong, but I liked it long too.” I reached up and ran my hands through the shortened tresses.

“Don’t you remember what you told me when I walked you back to your room last night?” I shook my head no so he could tell me. “You said that I should cut my hair because you’d be able to see my eyes better.” It was my turn to blush. I didn’t remember telling him that, but it’s true.

“Not gonna lie, I’m totally in love with your eyes. I don’t remember saying that last night though.” He smiled before rolling to his side and pulling me in for a kiss.

“I like your eyes too,” he murmured after the kiss. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at me. “So, I was kinda half serious about taking you for a ride on my Harley. Like, my actually Harley. Not my ‘bike’,” he grinned, gesturing down at his dick. “So, how about we get ready and I’ll take you out on a date.” I smiled at his joke before rolling onto my stomach and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Sounds great. Maybe we can go on another ride while we’re out,” I teased, waggling my eyebrows at him. He laughed as he pulled me on top of him, his length hardening against me.

“Why wait?” He asked, pulling me down for another kiss. 


End file.
